Turning Page
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Drabble. "Porque Kagome era su vuelta de página y el motivo de por qué estaba viviendo… de su existencia."


**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota:** Drabble basado en la canción '_**T**_urning page' de _**S**_leeping at last

**Palabras: **664

**Turning Page**

**..**

**.**

"_If i had only felt how if feels to be yours…_

_I would have known_

_What i was living for all along_

_What i've been living for"_

Sus ojos vagaron sobre la aldea, donde el humo de una recién apagada fogata era lo único que aún se encontraba haciéndole compañía. El clamor de las risas y la música se habían extinto.

La brisa golpeó las hojas de la rama donde se encontraba haciéndolas mecer con delicadeza y elegancia. Volvió a sentirse libre ahora que sólo el rumor del viento llegaba a sus oídos.

Se dejó perder, entre el manto nocturno y su propia ansiedad, saltando de rama en rama; con los ojos ensombrecidos por la tristeza y sus pensamientos navegando en aquella dirección lejana que él tanto amaba.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la hierba verde y contemplo la pequeña edificación hecha de madera adornada de rosas rojas y blancas, el corazón se le oprimió contra el pecho.

_«Inuyasha»_

Ella estaba allí, mientras el recuerdo de su voz llamándole se acoplaba junto a su alma. Sus pies se movieron lentamente al avanzar hacia ella o a lo único tangible que quedaba de ella. La única muestra de que allí se encontraba la mujer que amaba. Lo único que validaba su existencia.

— Hola, Kagome —murmuró, al tiempo que una de sus manos se alargaba y acariciaba con extrema suavidad, como si se tratara de la mejilla femenina, una parte de la construcción—. Siento no haberte traído flores.

Y él espero… espero que ella le respondiera con el corazón detenido, espero poder escuchar su voz y no los recuerdos que celosamente guardaba.

Pero Kagome jamás le respondió, y nunca más lo haría.

Aún así la veía a su lado, con aquella sonrisa cálida y sincera bailando en sus labios llenos y rojos. Con su pelo suelto de traviesas terminaciones meciéndose al compás que marcaba el viento. Con sus ojos de piscinas marrones contemplando el cielo estrellado con embeleza. Su pequeña mano sujetando la suya mientras le brindaba abiertamente su amor.

_«Siempre permaneceré a tu lado, Inuyasha»_

Un grito trepó por su garganta al desear gritarle por la osadía de engañarlo, obligándola así a volver de dónde sea que se encontrara para que cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho.

Era tarde.

Tarde para salvarla, tarde para recriminarla por interponerse entre él y el ataque… tarde para confesarle que la amaba.

Tenía que estar perdiéndola para comprender que su alma la había esperado por cincuenta años, que si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de sentir el calor de su toque o la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando la miraba fijamente; hubiera comprendido el verdadero motivo de por qué había estado viviendo todo aquel tiempo.

— Lo hubiera sabido.

El amor que ella le profesó fue una vuelta de página en su vida, llenándolo nuevamente de esperanzas. Haciéndolo renunciar a quien deseaba sólo para que sus ojos no lo observaran con angustia. Sólo por ella.

Todo su mundo había girado en torno a Kagome y a aquel frágil corazón que lo volvía más fuerte.

Ella lo había salvado sin que él fuera consciente de ello.

Tal vez ya no pudiera sentir lo que era ser suyo, pero estaban sujetos. Extrañamente, aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír pese al dolor. Sus almas estaba unidas, y eso era algo que ni la propia muerte podía separar. Aún tenían una historia que contar.

— Nunca te libraras de mí, _tonta_ —musitó, con una suave sonrisa—; y es una promesa que pienso cumplir.

Mientras se alejaba de allí, sólo por aquella noche, el viento sopló nuevamente llevándole la esencia de Kagome, avisándole que estaba aguardando que cumpliera sus palabras.

Él había esperado cincuenta años así que, ¿por qué no un millón más? Si el único motivo por el que era tan longevo se resumía a la existencia de aquella tozuda humana.

Porque Kagome era su vuelta de página y el motivo de por qué estaba viviendo… de su existencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>_ue, creo que quedó bastante decente. ¡Es lo mejor que puedo hacer!

Me enamore de este tema apenas lo escuche. Pertenece al BSO de '_Amanecer, parte I_' (BSO que estoy esperando).

Gracias a las hermosas personitas que me saludaron por mi pasado cumpleaños… y la gente se vuelve vieja, tiene responsabilidades XD.

Prometo, apenas encuentre un tiempo porque salgo recién de los 2dos parciales y ahora es tiempo de decir hola a los finales, de ponerme con los fics ('_Chantaje'_ sobre todo).

Espero que este drabble les guste y, para los que quieran escuchan la canción, voy a colgar un video de la misma en mi perfil.

Besos y pasen una excelente semana.

_**Lis-Sama**_


End file.
